


Lanterns

by Abi_x_x



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Zukka week 2020, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_x_x/pseuds/Abi_x_x
Summary: After the wars ended Sokka can finally figure out what he wants in his life.. and that’s Zuko
Relationships: zukka
Kudos: 17





	Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first chapter of a story so hopefully you like it. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me :) 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy

After the war...

As the afternoon was coming to an end, the palace was full of life. The four nations celebrating in harmony. The ballroom filled with cheering and dancing. Lanterns lit in every corner, as the sun started to set; the light from the fire created a glow in the ballroom.

As people were dancing and talking, Zuko couldn’t help but notice Sokka. The two weren’t dating, Zuko thought Sokka was straight as he danced the whole night surrounded by beautiful women. Zuko didn’t know what they were.. Zuko was stood near the food court talking to the chancellors and ministers about the next moves forward to create a equal balance between the nations.

As time passed Zuko found himself watching Sokka. Not in a uncomfortable way but more as in a fascination. The two had spoke before the party, Sokka had mentioned that he was going to get drunk and enjoy the festivities. Of course Zuko wouldn’t as he doesn’t drink, he couldn’t help but feel left out of the fun.

Some time pass and Sokka couldn’t see Zuko anywhere. Sure he wasn’t looking for Zuko.. he just wondered where he was. After ten minutes of dancing with another random girl Sokka connected eyes with Zuko. He couldn’t help but think how gorgeous he was.. sure it might be the alcohol but he has always throught Zuko was beautiful. The sun had completely set now, but the party was far from over, Sokka had noticed Katara and Aang had disappeared, probably off in the gardens. Zuko however stood near enough in the same spot all night dead ass staring at him. 

Zuko gave a little nod as a signal hoping Sokka would pick up on it after staring at him for 2 minutes straight. Luckily Sokka did notice and started walking towards Zuko. Just before Sokka could reach him he bumped into Toph.

“Oh sorry” Sokka said trying to go past. “Sokka? Do you know where Katara went, I can’t see her anywhere” Toph said with a hint of sarcasm. Any other night Sokka would of laughed but tonight he was on a mission. “I think I saw her head to the gardens” Sokka stated hoping that would do the trick. “Thanks!” Toph yelled over the music which had now been played louder. Sokka quickly rushed passed Toph leaving her by the food court.

As Sokka quickly paced up the hallway he noticed Zuko stood at the end of the hallway talking to a minister. Sokka stopped dead in his tracks pretending he was drunk to the point he was ‘stumbling and confused’. After what seemed like forever the minister walked past Sokka gracefully. Looking up Sokka noticed Zuko had gone around the corner. The music now slowly fading but still clear enough to hear the lyrics and melody.

As Sokka headed up the short hallway he got to the large black iron doors, with two guards stationed either side. The guards look at each other and step aside allowing Sokka to knock on the door.

The knocks where calm as he didn’t want to come across as desperate. After about a minute, Sokka heard a muffle voice say “enter”. Just before Sokka opens the door he takes a deep breath as he doesn’t know what will happen next. Just before he goes in the lyrics slowly fading in the background, ‘collecting names of lovers that went wrong’. Sokka couldn’t help to question his feelings and whether or not Zuko would feel the same.


End file.
